


Roses

by eowells



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cliche, First Kiss, Flowers, M/M, pretty gay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: Vincent has been stressed out and Eugene decides to try and make him feel better





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> heres a little drabble I did because I was bored. enjoy ~

Eugene turned his head slightly to glance over at the invalid sitting in his chair, glasses perched on his nose as he read his book - his favorite way to get away from stress. Vincent’s appearance remained unkept when he didn’t have to work. Eugene would be lying if he said he didn’t like seeing Vincent in just a tee shirt and jeans. Of course, a suit seemed to enhance the man’s appearance dramatically, but that wasn’t him. Eugene enjoyed seeing Vincent, not Jerome. Something about the invalid with scruffy hair and a dorky smile made his heart beat just a little faster. There was something criminal about the way Vincent made him feel. 

Eugene did his best to hold back a scoff when he thought of what his parents would say about his little crush. They’d probably threaten to paralyze his top half as well. He was an elite- a valid, crippled, elite. He should’ve been stripped from his title as a valid the day he stepped in front of that car, but then again if that had happened, he would’ve never met Vincent. He pulled the cigarette from between his lips, sighing just a little too loudly.

Vincent glanced up from his book, a shadow of worry crossing his face, “Something wrong, Eugene?”

“Not at all, Jerome.” He simply responded, blinking a couple times. 

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at the name, but didn’t give a response. It felt strange to be calling Vincent by his name when the man looked so exceptionally unlike him now. Part of him wished he had the balls to just admit his feelings for the man that sat just feet away from his reach. Maybe it was just part of his deep rooted pride, that or his deep rooted stupidity. Either way, he worried that admitting his crush would end up creating an irreparable rift between them. 

He turned his attention back to the cigarette resting loosely between his fingers, watching the smoke curl into the air. The thoughts that plagued him seemed to just fall away as he listened to Vincent hum softly to himself as his eyes trailed down the page of his book. 

“Vincent.” Eugene spoke, giving the other man a sideways glance. 

Vincent’s head popped up at his actual name, “Yes?”

“What’s your favorite type of flower?”

Vincent furrowed his brows at the strange and slightly unexpected question. Was Eugene, the world’s biggest prick, seriously asking him what his favorite kind of flowers were? 

“Roses?” 

“That’s pretty fucking cliché, Vincent.”

\---

Vincent carded a hand through his hair as he headed down the spiral staircase. Today had been a long day. This was his dream job, of course, but it wore him out and with the ongoing case, he feared he’d soon wear thin. His fingers worked desperately to untie the black tie that clung to his neck. As of right now, he just wanted to be alone and feared that even just one smart remark from Eugene would set him off. His hands raked through his hair after he managed to get his tie off without it increasing his frustration. 

“You’re late.” Eugene called from the bedroom.

There’s the smart remark. Vincent rolled his eyes at that, “You act like I wanted to be.”

He headed to the bedroom, moreso itching to get this suit off than to speak to the smart ass he’d become so accustomed to. When he entered the room he found Eugene sitting on the bed, dressed probably the nicest Vincent had ever seen him - and that alone was a feat all in itself - with a bouquet of roses sitting in his lap. He just blinked at Vincent as his face crumpled in confusion. 

“What is this?” Vincent asked, momentarily forgetting how stressed he was. 

“Oh? You mean these.” Eugene motioned to the red flowers sitting in his lap, before letting a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth, “Yes, well, they’re for you.”

“Why did you…why did you buy them?”

“Well. I’m not a complete asshole, Vince, and it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that you haven’t been too terribly happy lately. So I figured this would help. At least until they die.”

Vincent bit his bottom lip, “I-I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You could come here so I could give you the dammed thing.”

Back to being a smartass. Vincent crossed the room in a few easy strides, only stopping when he was hovering over Eugene, who just stared back up at him with bright blue eyes. Vincent bent down a little to take the roses from him. He had to hold back a gasp when he felt Eugene’s hand ghost up his spine as the man moved in just a little closer. The hand finally rested on the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place as Eugene stretched upwards to meet Vincent’s lips with his own. The movement had been far too calculated for Eugene to just be winging this. 

Vincent seemed to lose complete control of his body as he returned the kiss, causing his knees to weaken. Though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it was enough to completely wipe his mind of the immense stress he had been under. He placed his palm on Eugene’s cheek to gently tug him closer until their foreheads touched. 

“That was pretty fucking cliché, Eugene.”

“Fuck you.” Eugene grumbled as Vincent pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
